Your Blue Eyes and Mine
by Dragon Servant Kida
Summary: Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon comes to life and Kaiba forms a strong friendship with the friend he had all along. CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP sorry it took so long, thanks for waiting If you like Kaiba and The Blue eyes white dragon, this fic is dedicated to you
1. Duel disk malfunction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kaiba had just won yet another duel. But it wasn't against Yu-gi, Just that annoying punk: Rex Raptor. He had summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field and totaled all of Rex's Dinos. He smirked in satisfaction. "There you got to duel me, and you lost." He said as the last of Rex's life points disappeared. Kaiba had dueled him only because he wanted to keep sharp, just in case the opportunity to duel the pharaoh did arise. He turned to leave, but the only problem with that was his Blue-Eyes was still on the field, even though all the other Duel Disk projections were gone.

"Looks like you made a friend, Kaiba." Rex sneered. The Dragon looked at Kaiba for instruction. "It must be a Duel-Disk malfunction." He said. He lifted the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card off the playing field. The Blue-Eyes white Dragon projection was still on the field, looking at him like a lost puppy. He looked at the card. The picture of the Blue-Eyes had vanished from the center.

Rex laughed. Kaiba clenched his fists in anger. It wasn't his Duel Disk, It was the card. Some how, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was now real. The Dragon shifted impatiently. Rex asked, "So are you going to bring your new doggie home? HA! I thought Joey was bad enough, now you have two smelly mutts." Kaiba was getting angrier by the minute. The Blue-Eyes was too. It didn't look happy about being called a "Smelly Mutt". Suddenly, Kaiba had an Idea. "Blue-Eyes white Dragon go! Use your White lightning attack!"

Just as in a duel, the Blue-Eyes sent a ball of white lightning forth from its mouth, and sent it flying toward Rex raptor. Unlike in a duel, however, the ball of lightning hit him. ZAP! Rex Raptor was left looking charred and burnt from head to toe. Kaiba laughed. "Having a dragon around all the time wouldn't be so bad after all." He thought as he turned to walk away, with The Blue-Eyes following him.

He pushed the KC on the side of his coat. He was going to call a helicopter to pick him up. The Blue-Eyes, however, had different plans. When Kaiba had his back turned, it flapped its wings once, twice, and used its head to scoop Kaiba onto his back. By now, a large crowed had gathered to marvel at the appearance of the Blue-Eyes white Dragon. Kaiba was taken quite by shock by the Blue-Eye's sudden maneuver. He sat on its back and before he could do or say anything, The Blue-Eyes took off.

High over Domino City, Kaiba and the dragon sailed through the sky. Kaiba looked down. He wasn't afraid off heights, He was just curious. Riding the Blue-Eyes was much different than being in a Helicopter. For one, it was much quieter. Kaiba was tense at first, but then he began to enjoy his ride. He rubbed the dragon's neck. He was wrong. Having a dragon around wouldn't be "not so bad", it would be great.

R&R and I'll write more.


	2. Mokuba meets the BlueEyes

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So enough jabber and on with the story! This story has no yoai couplings, sorry! But first…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba looked down at his dragon's back. He knew he should be getting back to his office; his duel with Rex had wasted his entire lunch break. He sighed. It was going to be really hard to explain this to Mokuba. The Blue-Eyes seemed to know were to go, almost as if from memory. It circled the Kaiba Corp building twice and landed on the roof with a muffled thud. Kaiba swung down of his dragon's back. The Blue-Eyes looked at Kaiba. Kaiba held out his hand and the dragon nuzzled it with its face. Kaiba smiled. It was nice to know that someone liked him, even if that someone happened to be a Blue-Eyes white dragon.

Kaiba turned to leave. The Blue-Eyes sat watching him go. Kaiba felt bad, leaving his dragon all alone. He went back and stroked his dragon's head. "I'll only be a little while", he said. He wished he could bring the Blue-Eyes with him, but the door from the roof was much to small to fit the massive dragon, and he really had to be getting back to work. The Blue-Eyes, Kaiba realized was now dozing off. It yawned, revealing hundreds of huge sharp teeth. It curled up in a ball, similar to the way a cat would. Kaiba looked at the dragon in amazement. He had always loved the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, but he didn't know they had grown to love him.

He left the dragon asleep on the roof. He walked down the flight of stairs, the whole time his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his dragon. He reached his office quicker than he had expected to. "Hey Seto!" said Mokuba. He was sitting on the couch on the far side of the office watching TV. Mokuba looked at his brother. He could tell something was on his mind.

"What's the matter?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba looked extremely distracted. A few minutes earlier he had tried to sharpen a ballpoint pen in his electric pencil sharpener. "Is it something about the company?" Mokuba inquired. Kaiba shook his head. He was never able to keep any thing from Mokuba. "Come with me, Mokuba." Kaiba said, getting out from behind his desk. "I want to show you something."

Kaiba and Mokuba stood at the far corner of the roof, quietly admiring the sleeping dragon. On the way up to the roof, Kaiba had told Mokuba about what happened with the Blue-Eyes. Mokuba had thought Kaiba was joking, (which would actual be odder than seeing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the roof of Kaiba Corp.) As soon as Kaiba opened the door to the roof, Mokuba almost yelled, but Kaiba had clapped his hand firmly over his mouth so he barley uttered a squeak.

They sat talking in low whispers, as to not disturb the Blue-Eyes. The dragon enthralled Mokuba. They sat for almost half an hour, watching the Dragon nap. Kaiba whispered to Mokuba that they would have to keep the dragon for a while, so that he could figure out what to do with it. The Blue-Eyes, upon hearing Kaiba voice, raised its head in greeting. It looked at Mokuba, and its eyes narrowed. Mokuba hid behind Kaiba. Kaiba spread his arms out in front of Mokuba. "You will not hurt Mokuba." He said pointing to Mokuba as he spoke. The dragon looked at Kaiba, then back at Mokuba in a submissive manner. The Blue-Eyes looked straight at Mokiba and put his head down. Kaiba knew what the dragon wanted. " You can pet him if you like." Kaiba said to Mokuba with a smile. " He's safe to go near now."

Mokuba cautiously approached the dragon. He held out his hand, and the Dragon rubbed against it. Mokuba was glad the Blue-Eyes was around. Kaiba had smiled, and that was one of the first times Kaiba had smiled to anyone besides him in weeks. The Blue-Eyes made Kaiba happy. "What makes Kaiba happy, makes me happy." Thought Mokuba as the dragon snuggled its head into his chest.

Yippee! I'm over my writer's block! Please R&R!


	3. The Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, duh.

.:Chapter start:.

Kaiba and Mokuba returned to Kaiba's office. They returned to their business, Mokuba finishing his homework and Kaiba doing his work as usual. But his thoughts were on his roof with the Blue-Eyes. After about an hour, he stood up, packed his papers and laptop into his brief case and motioned to Mokuba. Mokuba got up and followed Kaiba to the door. Occasionally, they took the Kaiba corp. chopper home, but usually the drove, as their mansion wasn't far from Kaiba corp.

They headed up to the roof and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon greeted them by dropping a dead seagull by their feet. By the blood smeared on the jaw armor of the Blue-Eyes and the feathers and various bones scattered around the roof, Kaiba assumed that this wasn't the Dragon's only kill. The Dragon turned its head to one side look at Kaiba with its opaque blue eye. Kaiba rubbed the armor under its eye and muttered to himself "your blue eyes and mine." Mokuba smiled up at Kaiba. He knew what Kaiba wanted.

Mokuba went over to the Kaiba corp. chopper. The pilot was cowering under the seat. Upon seeing the Blue-Eyes, he had hidden there in fear of the massive dragon. "Get Up stupid." Mokuba said to him. "I need you to fly me home, my brother is going with the Blue-Eyes." "Yes sir" Said the pilot climbing onto the seat, still looking shaky. He started up the Helicopter's engine. Above them the chopper's blades began to whirl.

Kaiba stroked the Blue-Eyes as it pushed its enormous head into his chest so forcefully it nearly knocked him off his feet. The Blue-Eyes turned to look at the sudden noise that came from the direction of the chopper. Its eyes narrowed in distrust of the machine. Then it spotted Mokuba in the passenger seat of the chopper. It roared in furry. The Blue-Eyes came to the assumption that the chopper was bad for taking away Kaiba's human (Mokuba).

Kaiba rubbed the Dragon's neck. "Easy!" He yelled as the chopper took off, with the Blue-Eyes bellowing all the while. It beat its wings in preparation for flight. It used its head to throw Kaiba onto its back. Kaiba was temporarily winded and the Dragon took it as an opportunity to take off. Kaiba had just enough time to cling to a piece of the dragon's back armor before they were off the roof and into the air.

The Blue-Eyes was hot on the tail of the helicopter. It shot a blast of white lightning at the chopper. It missed- but just barley. Mokuba screamed. The chopper swung violently back and forth. Luckily, Kaiba wouldn't hire just any pilot. There pilot was a former military pilot. He flew the chopper skillfully, but even the best of pilots are no match for the flight of a Dragon.

On the back of the Blue-Eyes, Kaiba had scrambled up beside the Dragons head. It took aim to fire "STOP!" He screamed. The Blue-Eyes halted in mid flight. Kaiba panted out "Leave…chopper…alone…Mokie…Safe." and fainted he tumbled of the Blue-Eyes' neck. The Blue-Eyes screeched in surprise and dove after Kaiba's tumbling figure. He caught Kaiba in his claws. Holding him by the coat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon fallowed the Kaiba Corp. chopper quietly and without further incident. It felt responsible for Kaiba's fall. It looked at the frail figure in its claws. It gave a feeble moan of apology.

Sorry it took so long, but that's it. I had major writer's block. I'll continue soon. Thanks to all who reviewed. I read every single one!


	4. Goodnight For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

.:Chapter start:.

Kaiba awoke to a gentile nudge in the side. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon stood over him, its eyes filled with a look of unmistakable concern. Kaiba pulled himself up into a sitting position. Mokuba stood next to Kaiba on the grass, looking down at him. "Are you alright big brother?" he asked. Kaiba rubbed the back of his head. Besides the lump that had formed there he was unharmed. "I'm fine." He said, to both Mokuba and the Blue-eyes.

A look of relief passed on both his dragon's and his brother's faces. Kaiba stood up, and the Blue-Eyes nuzzled him in the stomach with its snout. Kaiba rubbed the dragon's head. " It's alright." He said in a low whisper that only he and his dragon could hear. "I forgive you." It rubbed against him and made a quiet little sound almost like a purr. Kaiba rubbed the shinning armor of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba turned his attention to his surroundings. They were on the front lawn of the Kaiba Corp. mansion. He sighed. He new The Blue-Eyes white Dragon didn't belong inside the house, nor would it fit through the door. "Go inside Mokuba." He instructed turning to his brother. "I'm going to spend the night out here, with my Blue-Eyes."

He smiled as the dragon, at the mention of its name looked lazily up at him with one eye. It enjoyed being pet by Kaiba. It lay down and began to make itself comfortable on the grass. Mokuba turned and walked up to the mansion. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at His brother and the Blue-Eyes settling down on the grass. "Do you want me to get you any thing?" Mokuba asked. "No we'll be fine," Said Kaiba, laying his head on the shoulder blade of the dragon. "Just fine." He said as the dragon closed its eyes and began to fall asleep.

Mokuba walked toward the mansion, lost in thought. He had never seen his brother so happy. And it took a dragon to get him like this. No, not just a dragon, but a friend. But how long could it last?

YAY sorry that chapter was shorter than the others, but I haven't had a lot of time to write, because I'm moving to Miami! (I HATE packing.) R&R and more will come. Thanks for all the support. If any one has a good name fro the blue-Eyes, tell me n an e-mail or review.


	5. Good Morning Kaiba!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

.:Chapter start:.

Kaiba awoke the next morning to a warm sunny day. He looked around. The Blue-eyes white dragon was no where to be seen. It had left him sleeping their on the grass, which still held the imprint of the great beast. Kaiba put his hand in the imprint. It was still warm from the animal's massive body. "It couldn't have gotten far." He thought. He got up and with a quick stretch was on his feet. He spotted the dragon. It was on the far side of the lawn, playing with Mokuba. He let out a long sigh of relief and started across the lawn.

"Hey big brother!" yelled Mokuba as he saw Kaiba walking towards them. Mokuba waved at him. The dragon turned its head in greeting to Kaiba. It walked up to met Kaiba and gave him the usual affectionate nuzzle. Kaiba smiled. It felt nice to wake up in the morning with thoughts other than his company. Mokuba beamed up at him. "Did you have a good sleep Seto?" he asked. Kaiba rubbed the top of the Blue-Eyes' head. "Yes I did actually." He said, recalling the night before. It had been so empty and peaceful. With the dragon there he felt nothing could happen.

The Blue-Eyes turned its attention from the Kaiba brothers to a passing bird. It waited until the bird was directly over head then shot it down with a small blast of white lightning. The smoldering carcass of the bird landed right by Kaiba's foot. He grimaced in disgust. The dragon, however, bent its massive head down and scooped up the bird with its front teeth. It tossed the bird into the air and caught it with its mouth.

Mokuba applauded the Blue-Eyes. Like his brother, the dragon had power. His brother's strength was political and economical, but the dragon's power was sheer strength and force. Also like his Brother the dragon was a bit of a show off. "He knows his own strength." Mokuba thought as he watched the dragon chew the remnants of the bird triumphantly. He looked over to his brother. They were two of a kind, Kaiba and his dragon. Both head strong, powerful in one way or another, and when you look down deep into their hearts, they both were lonely. Mokuba hoped the Dragon and his brother would be together for ever.

But unfortunately, that's not what happened.

Ohhh, a cliff-hanger. The more you review, the more (and faster) I write please don't forget about me! ;; old reviewers, were did you go? I want to hear from you again! (New Reviews are More than welcome.) 20 plus reviews! YAY THANK YOU EVERYBODY! azalii FINALLY put me in her credits. I'm on of her best friends in the real world. (Can some one remind me were that is?)


	6. The BlueEye's Story

Disclamier: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- Hey I'm back! But befoer we start, I just want to say that this chapter is dedicated to my new friend on neopets (no, I don't own that ethier,) imseh, who reminded me that I liked Kaiba, and that I forgot to finish this fic :)

.:Chapter Start:.

Kaiba reclined slightly on the back of the Blue Eyes. Even though he had few experiances with flying on dragon back, he seemed to have a natural nack for it. He cluthched the dragon's smooth scales with confidence, even as the Blue Eyes hurdled through the air quite recklessly. Kaiba admired the city far below him. He let out a relxed sigh and reached forward to pat the neck of the dragon from were he was riding in fornt of its wing joint.

"_Kaiba_..." whispered an unfamiliar voice. Kaiba sat up in alarm. The Blue Eyes turned its head to peer back at him. "_like the veiw_?" asked the voice. Kaiba looked into the eyes of the dragon. He thought he saw a sparkle of laughter in the dragon's eye. He looked at the Blue Eyes. "Are you talking to me?" Kaiba asked. The dragon looked at him. "_Who else would I talk to_?" asked the voice." _The birds don't exactly make excellent conversationalists_." Kaiba looked at the dragon. "Why didn't you talk to me before?" he asked. "_You weren't ready to hear what I have to say_." It said simpily. Kaiba stared off into space. This remark left him more confussed than when the dragon had come to life in the first place.

"_Seto Kaiba_," said the dragon, "_I have fought many a duel for you, I have been slain and reborn and fuised with my kin to create a tyrant of a dragon. In return for all of this I ask you one thing..._" The dragon trailed off, flying behind a cloud to avoid bing seen by a passing helicopter. Kaiba leend forward and tapped the dragon's neck. "_Listen to what I have to say_." The dragon shook its neck and sighed in Kaiba's mind. The great dragon suddenly seemed tired, as if the great fire in its heart was cooling. "_My time in this realm is almost over, I will return to the realm of the beasts soon. I will leave nothing but the armour of my body behind, just an empty shell._"

A heavy silence passed between the dragon and its rider. Kaiba closed his eyes. "Do you have to go back?" he sighed. He didn't want the dragon to go. For the first time since his parents left him and his brother at the orphanage, he had been happy, truly happy. He wanted it to stay like this, with mokuba and the dragon. He fealt like it should always be that way, ever since he had frst heard of the legendary cards, he knew it was his destiny to have them. Now he had the dragon. It was a peice of him. Kaiba closed his eyes. He could never let that go, even though he knew deep down in his heart that it couldn't stay that way

Kaiba, being so wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't relize it when the dragon turned a loop and sailed right over Kaiba Corp and continued to fly over numerous cities and country sides. The Blue Eyes laughed gently in his head. "_You worry to much._" It said, "_I'll never really leave you or Mokuba._ _I'll always be with you when need me_." A fliker of a smile passed over the faces of the dragon and rider. "_And to answer your question, I can't stay because I am drannig your life force to exist in this realm. I exist here by you, your life force is wainning. If i stay any longer, You will drift into a eternal sleep and die."_ Kaiba fealt the dragon's thoughts sink heavily i his heart. They were one and the same. the two could not exist in the same realm. He would have to say Good bye.

Kaiba leand forward on the dragons back and embraced it's neck. "Don't go." he wispered. 'I love you..."

Yes, mwahahaha, another cliff hanger! And for all you weried people, Kaiba loves the Blue-Eyes like you love a cat or a family member, NOT like that. I know what you're thinking. DON'T THINK THAT peace out, Kaitlyn (Yes, that's my name.)


	7. Love Eternally

Disclamier: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me.

HEY! sooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long, but with back to school and everything, I was busy with my school's anime culb, I'm the new secretary! Anyway,on with the show! This chapter is dedicated to my readers, especailly the ones who put up with me all this time!

.:Chapter Start:.

Kaiba closed his eyes with a sigh. He had never known such a friend as the Blue eyes. The wind pulled at his hair and trench coat as the dragon sailed over the country side with speed and grace...

_"Little one..."_

Kaiba awoke with a start. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. The Blue eyes white dragon touched him gently with its heavily armoured snout. Kaiba lifted his head up. He was lying on the ground in a moonlit forest with the Blue eyes sitting and watching over him. Kaiba lifted himself off the ground, and to his surprise, it took an enormous effort just to lift himself into a sitting postion.

_"Little one, you grow weak, the time has come..."_

The **B**lue eyes turned its long pointed face towards the sky.

"Wait!" Kaiba screamed through the lump now forming in his throat. He could feal hot tears pouring down his face. "Please don't go, I can't live without you!" Kaiba clenched his fists.His head dropped down against his cheast."I...You're...My best friend. I... Love you..."

The dragon bent down and nuzzeled kaiba with its snout. Kaiba welcomed the embrace, wrapping his arms around the Blue eye's face.

_"Little one, I love you too. That is why I must leave. I couldn't keep living in this realm if It ment you couldn't. I will always be with you. Always in your heart..._

_Always"_

With a sad look the Dragon turned its face up to the sky and let out a sad mournful note so beautiful the forests itself seemed to weep. The Blue eyes song rang out through the forest even as its body quivered and faded in the moon light.

_"Good-bye little one!"_

Kaiba fought back tears as the dragon's form desolved into the moonlight.The last he saw were the tears of the dragon as they fell to the earth and then, they to disolved into nothing in the moonlight. Kaiba felt his strenght returning. He stood and walked to the place were the dragon's feet had last left their mark in the soft ground. Something glittered in the moon light.

It was the card, With the picture of the dragon once again in the center.

The End

Thanks for those who supported me! I know, sad story, but please R&R! I'll write more if you do (not on this story though.)


End file.
